Graustufen
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Las personas son la unión entre características buenas y malas, blanco y negro. Las cuales viven en una constante lucha entre quién determinará las acciones del sujeto. Permanecen enfrentándose el uno al otro, logrando en ocasiones mezclarse y fundirse en uno. En gris. Serie de drabbles sobre Draco Malfoy.
1. I

**Graustufen**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "**Desafíos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

**I**

"_Gotta love all the people that have warned you,  
gotta love all your sentimental virtue.  
Eight balls with the takers that'll make you,  
lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you."_

– **Everybody Loves Me,** OneRepublic.

* * *

Siempre se había considerado mejor que los demás, porque así lo era, ¿no? Se encontraba un peldaño más arriba en la escala evolutiva que todos sus compañeros de clase, porque ninguno podía llegarle siquiera a los talones.

Las personas lo llamarían **arrogancia**, pero él consideraba que ser arroganteno era ningún defecto. Al contrario, permitía exponer y transmitir sus propias habilidades y grandes virtudes frente a los demás y maravillarlos con toda la grandeza que él podía irradiar.

Porque estaba su familia. Los Malfoy eran considerados una de las más ilustres familias del mundo mágico; por ello era que él estaba donde estaba, rodeado de las que deberían ser las personas de más renombre, y que pertenecían a Slytherin, por supuesto.

Sabía que todos sus compañeros —ya sea secretamente— le rendían admiración y querían poder llegar a ser como él de una u otra forma. Porque claro, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser como Draco Malfoy? Él tenía todo lo que podía desear: compañeros respetables —sin contar mucho a Crabbe y Goyle—, una familia importante, dinero y una posición social por la cual todo el mundo parecía tener que fijarse en él.

Alguien bien debería hacerle un pedestal.


	2. II

**Graustufen**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "**Desafíos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

**II **

"_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies."_

– **Mama,** My Chemical Romance.

* * *

Un grito desgarrador, proferido desde lo más profundo de la garganta de un estudiante, cortó el tenso ambiente, que bien podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Otro grito le siguió y dicho estudiante estuvo retorciéndose en el suelo por unos segundos más. Draco no conseguía apartar la mirada, la escena era tan escalofriante que era inevitable no hacerlo. Tal vez lo más sensato fuese apartar la mirada y fingir que todo aquello era **mentira** pero simplemente no se permitía actuar así, porque no era así. Todo aquello era horriblemente real. Pero podía optar por ignorarlo y fingir que a su alrededor no ocurría absolutamente nada.

El sangriento espectáculo terminó y Alecto Carrow terminó de explicar los pasos que se debían hacer para la tortura. El estudiante en el suelo tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el miedo y parecía que apenas respiraba, pero intentó levantarse antes de que la mujer se ensañara de nuevo con él. Se arrastró como pudo hasta su lugar y permaneció inmóvil. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ese muchacho.

La mujer culminó la clase con lo que parecían ser unos desagradables consejos para la práctica, y permitió que los estudiantes se marcharan, recordando que ninguno de ellos debía ayudar a su anterior víctima y que este debía acudir a todas sus clases sin ningún pretexto.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin se dirigieron a su sala común y tan pronto se vieron en las mazmorras, Draco escuchó cómo Theodore Nott le hablaba en susurros rápidos e impacientes, casi desesperados a Daphne Greengrass, que se había rodeado el cuerpo con los brazos y temblaba de forma casi incontrolable. Parecía diminuta en ese momento.

Puede que para él fuese algo que debía ignorar por completo, una vil mentira. Sin embargo, para otros, era absolutamente real.


	3. III

**Graustufen**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "**Desafíos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

**III**

_"Blurring the lines,  
Between real and the fake.  
Dark and lonely,  
I need somebody to hold me."_

– **National Anthem,** Lana Del Rey.

* * *

Las únicas personas con las cuales quizás sintiera cierta **empatía** eran su madre y Astoria Greengrass. La primera, por razones obvias; era la única mujer por la cual haría cualquier cosa, y así había sido. La segunda simplemente había irrumpido en su vida sin llamar y de forma tan imprevisible, que había sido toda una sorpresa para él que la hubiese dejado entrar.

El ambiente era agradable; una suave brisa de primavera soplaba con pereza por el lugar, en ocasiones alborotándoles el cabello. Astoria apoyó una de sus manos en su brazo y se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiese recordado algo importante que había dejado sin hace. Draco se volvió hacia ella, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando su reacción.

Entonces, Astoria se acercó a uno de los matorrales que conformaban una barrera hecha de plantas que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Draco la observó arrodillarse ante el arbusto, sin importarle en absoluto la tela de su vestido, y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

La muchacha no respondió enseguida, sino que se inclinó un poco más hacia el arbusto y al hombre le pareció ver que recogió algo, pero en el momento no supo definir exactamente qué. Observó cómo se levantaba. Sin embargo, su postura había cambiado: tenía los hombros encorvados hacia adelante y los brazos adheridos al cuerpo, como si sostuviera algo y quisiera dedicarle toda su atención.

Astoria se giró y Draco pudo ver por sí mismo qué era lo que ella sostenía entre sus manos: un diminuto pajarito que respiraba con dificultad. Él enarcó sus cejas, formulando la silenciosa pregunta que quería hacerle. Astoria lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, preocupada.

—Está herido —explicó, examinándolo desde distintos ángulos—. Si estoy en lo correcto, parece haberse roto una pata.

De acuerdo. Aquella situación estaba resultando un tanto extraña para él y no estaba seguro cuál era la razón exacta.

—Cualquier cosa se puede arreglar, sanar —explicó, mientras el diminuto pajarito se removía cómodo entre sus manos—; como este pajarito.

Draco permaneció observándola durante unos segundos en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Ella siempre parecía saber qué decir para hacerlo reflexionar, para llegar a él. Observó al animalito entre las manos de Astoria y se descubrió pensado en qué le había sucedido para que terminase de esa manera. Quizás se había encontrado con algo mucho más grande que _él mismo_, algo que no podía simplemente manejar sólo y que se le había salido de las manos, como le había sucedido a él.

—No lo creo —expresó y Astoria levantó la vista del pajarito observándolo con atención—. No es tan sencillo como sanar la pata de un pájaro. Es algo mucho más grande, mucho más complejo, mucho más difícil. Hay cosas que no pueden ser salvadas —tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros en un gesto rápido y despreocupado. Como si la situación no fuese con él.

Astoria le sonrió con dulzura.

—Sí, ya lo verás.


	4. IV

**Graustufen**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "**Desafíos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic y por tenerle paciencia a mi terrible manejo de los tiempos xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

**IV**

"_There's not a time to be in your bed  
and all my friends are enemies.  
And if I cried unto my mother,  
No she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me."_

– **Under The Water,** The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

Él solía rezar cuando se acostumbraban a escucharlo. También solía hacer sentir a sus padres orgullosos de él. Igualmente, frecuentaba a sus compañeros de casa. Los únicos que en un principio creía que estaban a la altura adecuada para interactuar con él.

Ahora ninguno le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora no había tiempo para permanecer siendo joven. Había tenido que madurar de la forma más brusca e inesperada. Nadie sabía lo que era estar en su posición.

Entonces se mira en el espejo. El reflejo muestra su rostro, pero no logra reconocerse. _¿Qué te ha pasado?_, se pregunta, _¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿En quién te has convertido? _Logró darle un puñetazo al espejo, el cual se resquebraja pero no consiguió romperlo por completo. Las líneas rotas aún siguen mostrando su rostro. Le produce repugnancia.

Puede gritar. Y lo intenta. Pero nada de aquello logra calmarlo y reconfortarlo. Ahora lo único que puede proferir son sonidos roncos, rotos, sollozantes. Pero nadie acude en su ayuda. No está a salvo. No está a salvo de nada.

Se encuentra solo. Porque al final todos terminan irremediablemente solos e infelices.

Nadie puede ayudarlo. No obstante, sólo quiere que alguien impida que las olas lo ahoguen. Ya puede ver el fondo. Es su perdición. Completamente solo. Sin ser encontrado nunca más.

Por eso ahora todos sus amigos son sus enemigos. Por eso su **misantropía** es consciente y elegida. Ensayada.

Lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es esperar a que el agua permanezca arrastrándolo hasta el fondo. Lo ahogue por fin y se lo lleve. Para desaparecer.


	5. V

**Graustufen**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "**Desafíos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

**V**

"_D__o I divide and fall apart?  
'Cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark.  
And the ship went down in sight of land,  
and at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands."_

– **Jesus Christ,** Brand New.

* * *

Era la única salida posible.

Pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era miedo. Lo había visto, había visto al Señor Tenebroso. No obstante, no le produjo ningún sentimiento de admiración como el que le profesaba su tía Bellatrix. Sólo sentía repulsión, principalmente hacia él mismo.

Conocía las condiciones. Conocía las razones. Conocía absolutamente todos los aspectos de la situación como para echarse hacia atrás. Pero no podía hacerlo, era imposible. Había mordido mucho más de lo que podía masticar. Había encontrado por fin algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar.

Porque quizá, si hubiera sido un mejor hijo o si hubiesen sido una mejor familia, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Si ellos, o especialmente él, hubiesen sido mucho más prudentes, de cierta forma, no hubiera ocurrido tales cosas.

Era un **sacrificio** que él debía cometer para impedir que mataran a sus padres, o a él mismo. Probablemente era el primer acto sin egoísmo que cometía en su vida. Porque no lo hacía por él, no. Lo hacía por su madre, la única persona en el mundo a la cual apreciaba de verdad. Seguiría paso a paso la misión que le habían encomendado, por muy desagradable que fuera.

Pero cuando supo cuál sería, no lo dudó. Tal vez debido a lo ciego que estaba gracias a las consecuencias que le acarrearían no obedecer a _su señor_.

Finalmente, la vida no era tan sencilla como había recreado en su mente desde que tenía memoria. Sus padres no eran las personas más perfectas y correctas que existían en el universo. Y los mortífagos no eran dignos de su admiración. No entendía cómo en un principio había pensado aquello. Todo era mentira. Pero era por su madre, no lo hacía por nadie más.

_Hazlo por ella._

Le escocía horrores, pero lo único que se permitió hacer fue apretar los dientes y hundir las uñas en su palma. Sin embargo, ningún dolor se comparaba al que le producía la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Lo siento, madre.

Al final, no había sido capaz de acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore.


	6. VI

**Graustufen**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "**Desafíos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**".

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

**VI**

"_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's down in the dark will be brought to the light__."_

– **God's Gonna Cut You Down,** Johnny Cash.

* * *

La guerra había finalizado. Lord Voldemort había muerto. El Elegido había conseguido vivir. El periodo de terror que había azotado al mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo había culminado. Dios había regresado y el diablo había tenido que huir, para no regresar jamás.

Muchos mortífagos huyeron. Varios fueron asesinados. Algunos fueron encerrados en Azkaban para permanecer durante mucho tiempo. Otros como ellos, permanecieron en el colegio sin razón alguna, apartados de los demás. Aunque de cierta forma visiblemente serenos de que todo aquello hubiese terminado.

La muerte emanaba de todo pasillo o aula que aún permaneciera en pie, débil. Muchos cadáveres estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Se escuchaba el llanto de familias enteras. Aquello era demasiado.

Demasiado para él, que había contribuido en ello. No había asesinado a nadie, pero recordaba haber tenido que torturar a varias personas por orden del Señor Tenebroso. El simple hecho de ser un mortífago le recordaba que él había sido parte de ello y que la causa a la que se había tenido que unir era la responsable de tanto dolor, destrucción y muerte. Muerte en general.

Sin embargo, sabía que los iban a odiar a él y a su familia por las decisiones que habían tomado. Sólo esperaba que su destino no fuese difícil. Empero, la idea de que fuesen llevados a Azkaban conseguía perturbarlo en demasía.

Al final había caído. Dios había obtenido lo que quería finalmente. Se había hecho **justicia**. Lo que había estado en la oscuridad, había sido llevado a la luz.


End file.
